Concerning Brothers
by Janie-ohio
Summary: Percy Weasley doesn't always fit in with his family, but a little guidance from an older brother goes a long way to making it better. Written for the IWSC Writing School Round 2.


**A/N: Another entry for the International Wizarding School Championship. This time another short drabble. Entry information:**

IWSC Writing School Challenge

Story Title/Link: Concerning Brothers

School: Beauxbatons

Technique: dialogue tags and action beats

Prompt: Wizard and the Hopping Pot – [Object] A Magical Cauldron (must have an attribute that makes it different from the usual cauldrons in the WW)

Year: 6

Word count: 984 (10% leeway)

* * *

**Concerning Brothers**

"Perce? Mum said you were having trouble and asked if I could help you out?"

Percy Weasley looked up to see his oldest brother Bill standing in the doorway and smiled. Bill was the only person he ever let call him Perce, and the only person in the family that he felt truly understood him.

"Bill. Come in, but close the door, please. The twins are…" He paused, unsure of how to describe his younger brothers. He didn't want to complain, and he loved his brothers, but they were trying his patience.

"Yeah, no need to go on," Bill laughed. "I get it. So what was it that you needed help with?"

"It's this research I'm doing for the cauldron legislation. I'm attempting to put together comparison data between the different bottom thicknesses, but two of my cauldrons don't appear to be functioning correctly."

Percy watched Bill examine the work table, then pick up the notes meticulously detailed in neat script. He felt his stomach clench a little, hoping that Bill wouldn't begin to taunt him about his work like the others all seemed to do. He knew this wasn't exciting work, but it was important and his chance to prove himself.

"This is amazing work, Percy." Bill smiled. "I'm _really_ impressed. So, what's the problem?"

Percy swelled with pride at his brother's praise. "Each cauldron has varying bottom thicknesses—some standard, some not— and in each, I'm making a simple Calming Draught using the same ingredients and preparations."

Bill nodded, clearly following his logic and process. That was another reason Percy got on so well with Bill. He was smart in the same ways Percy was, and their brains worked in a similar manner. It made talking to him so _easy_. "So which two cauldrons are giving you the skewed results?"

"Cauldrons three and eight. When I add the peppermint to three, the peppermint begins to replicate repeatedly, and the entire room smells of it. The last time I actually found some Peppermint Imp candy pieces in the bottom. I've examined the cauldron several times, but I can't seem to find anything wrong."

Bill stepped over to the cauldron in question and prodded it, then took a couple of sniffs. "Hmph. And the other?"

"Cauldron eight." Percy approached it and scowled at the sludge within. "With this one, nothing abnormal happens until the final stir of the draught. At that point, the entire contents of the cauldron turn green and scaley. It's likely related to the crocodile heart, given the colour and texture, but as the same exact ingredient is used in all of the others…"

Bill furrowed his brow. "Do you mind if I try a few scanning spells? We both know this sounds like a prank that a couple of our younger brothers might try."

Percy smiled in relief. "Yes, please do. I've tried, but I'm sure a Curse-Breaker will have more skill at this than I."

Bill began moving his wand, muttering quietly and walking around the table to point at the same cauldron from different angles. He appeared to be getting more intrigued as the moments passed, then finally he threw his head back and laughed. "Bloody twins."

Percy sighed. This was why Bill wasn't only _his_ favourite brother, but the favourite of most of his siblings as well. He seemed to understand and appreciate them all for their own unique skills. He wished he could be like that, but his other brothers mostly just irritated him. Ginevra he understood, but the others— well, they were just so _different_.

Bill looked up. "Come here, Perce. Copy this wand movement." He traced an intricate pattern that reminded Percy of a drawing of rose petals. Percy imitated it, and Bill grinned. "Perfect. Now, the incantation is Subsecuta Ostenderet Occultatum, with the emphasis on the third syllable of each word. Try it." Percy repeated it exactly and Bill patted his shoulder companionably. "Okay, put it together and take a look."

Percy cast the revealing spell his brother has just taught him and saw the magical prank cast on the cauldron. It appeared to have an embedded Concentration spell that would turn a specific ingredient into a highly concentrated form, thus throwing off the potion.

"And the other?" Percy asked.

Bill walked to cauldron three and cast again, nodding. "Similar spell, but this one has an added element that is quite ingenious, actually. It's probably what is causing the confection to form. I'd wager it's likely a calming peppermint candy you found, given the ingredients of the rest of the draught. They should market this, really. It'd sell wonderfully for parents to give their anxious children."

Percy huffed. "Please don't encourage this behaviour, Bill. They've set my work back by at least a day. Why mother and father allow them—"

"Perce, stop. We each have our talents, and this is theirs. Let it go, please. I'll talk to them about leaving your work alone, I promise." He met Percy's eye as he removed the spells. "What you're doing here, it's important. I'm really proud of you, little brother."

Percy felt as though he were glowing with the praise. Bill had an amazing talent of correcting them while building them up. He missed him when he wasn't around.

"How long are you home?"

"Just through the World Cup. I'll see the kids off to Hogwarts, then I'm back to Egypt."

Percy knew his disappointment showed on his face, and his brother saw it too.

"I'm considering requesting a transfer back to London, though. Maybe at the end of the year, I'm thinking. Stick with it, Percy. You're doing great work."

Percy watched his brother leave the room and sighed, looking back to his notes. He supposed he might as well start this round of tests again from the beginning. Casting a vanishing charm on the contents of all the cauldrons, he got back to work.


End file.
